The Newest Demigod
by Mammothbay
Summary: A new demigod is found in the tropical paradise of Oahu, Hawaii. Although, her Godly father is not one of the three major gods, will she prove herself to be more powerful than the half-god children of the three most powerful gods?
1. Meet Maki

It was for once a cloudy, gloomy day in downtown Honolulu, Hawaii. Little Makani Tanaka and her mother Olina Takana were strolling down King Street, hand in hand. The sweet 6-year-old giggling all the way, pointing at puppies, and dresses, and finally, the clouds.

"Why is the sky grey and not blue, Mama?" she questioned her mother.

"Because the clouds are covering up the blue, Maki" her mother replied.

Makani giggled, "Oh," she replied, "Look Mama!" pointing at the sky. As her mother looked up, Maki blew air through her lips towards the clouds, wherever the wind went, the clouds moved aside. Giggling, Makani wrote her name in the clouds. Her mother gasped, "Maki, NEVER, EVER do that again!" she exclaimed, frightened.

"But why not, Mama?" Makani asked softly, hurt by her mother's reproach. Her mother did not respond, she was in her own world. Remembering Makani's father, with deep blue eyes, and his black hair that always seemed to be moving with the wind, his wind. She also remembered the monsters that came with him though, to haunt her, and try to take her precious Maki. He had told her that she had something called "the sight," and that most humans could not see the monsters' true form, that she was special. Olina sighed, she wished she could tell her Maki the truth about her father, Aeolus, the god of the winds, instead of lying to her when she asked sweetly, "Mama, why did daddy leave?" almost every morning and night. But every time she thought about telling Makani, she stopped herself. "It would be too dangerous for her to know who her father really was," she thought, "the monsters, those terrible monsters, might come back to haunt her again, and what if Maki could see them too?"

Then Olina was woken from her thoughts by her hand being shaken back and forth and up and down in an energetic attempt by Makani to get her attention. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Look at that man's clothes and hair! The wind is blowing them all back and forth, but there is no wind!" Makani exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh, quiet Maki, it is rude to point." Olina whispered, without looking up. But, as Makani continued to stare, curiosity finally got the better of her, and she glanced up, and gasped.


	2. The Return

To her surprise, standing there, watching Makani and herself, was Aeolus himself. And it was true, his hair and clothes _were _whipping about his body as if he were standing in the middle of a storm, while everything else was calm and not the slightest bit windy…

Makani, confused at her mother's reaction to the man, eyed him curiously. Somehow he seemed familiar, she thought. Maybe it was the way he held his head, proudly, yet there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. And as she looked closer, she noticed something startling, his eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. His deep blue, almost black, eyes looked _exactly_ like hers. "Who _is_ this man?" she wondered.

Aeolus was amazed, how could a 6-year-old _girl_ remind him so much of himself. There was his own proud posture, and yet, the same softness in her gaze that her beautiful mother had. And her _eyes_, they were an exact replica of his own, the deep blue of the skies when they were stormy as his winds rampaged during their short breaks. For a moment something broke into his awe, a small gasp came from the woman holding the girl's hand. He looked toward her, and he remembered. Meeting her for the first time, knowing that she was the one he had been looking for his whole life, feeling the exhilaration. And yet, he also remembered the deep sadness, when he had to leave her. Without seeing his first child. And now he had, he had seen her, the girl, which made matters almost worse. Would he have to leave her, and her mother, again? He wouldn't think about that, first, he would meet her, his baby girl. He slowly walked forward…

Makani jumped, he was walking toward them. She glanced at her mother. Her mom was almost frozen in place, staring, unblinking, at the man, slowly approaching. Then she moved, slowly, she unclasped Makani's hand from her own, and as if in a trance, slowly moved towards the man.

Olina couldn't believe it. He had come back! She dropped Maki's hand and walked towards him. And then he smiled, his smile, warm with love, filled the corners of heart that had not yet been filled with love for Maki. They walked towards each other, and stopped. Now, was the right time she decided.

Makani watched, as the man smiled, his smile was full of love, for her mother. Her mother smiled back. "This is your father, Maki," she said quietly. And Maki, although not surprised, gasped, as the man, her father, turned to her. "I loved you from the beginning, Maki, as did your mother. And it was not her fault she could not tell you who your father was, for I am Aeolus, god of the winds." And with that, all of her remaining surprise vanished, as she ran into her father's waiting arms. "Daddy," she said simply as a flowery-scented breeze blew around the happy family.


	3. Nine Years Later

**Nine Years Later**

Makani sat impatiently in her 10th grade English class, tapping her feet, and trying to resist the urge to run outside and play in the wind, her father's wind. Having both dyslexia, and ADHD just made it harder for her naturally athletic body to stand still, or sit still, without fidgeting. As her teacher chattered on about the requirements for the end of year research paper, she whispered to her best friend Leilani, another half-blood whose mother was Hestia, goddess of the hearth, "When do you think you are going to leave for camp half blood? Maybe we could drive together."

"Sounds great! I'll have to ask my dad when…" Leilani responded quietly. As daughter of the goddess of the hearth, Leilani was a pleasure to be around, and although she still felt guilty sometimes because her mother had her against her oath (but then again, so had the three most powerful gods), she still made everyone around her feel happy, safe, and comforted. She could control some fire, but if the fire was too big, she could only do so much, such as keep it in the same place, and not allow it to spread. Leilani was petite, with chocolaty brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair. Added to her kind and comforting personality, boys tended to go for her by the hundreds. On the other hand, Makani had a bubbly personality, but tended to not listen to other's advice, and was _totally and utterly_ set in her ways. Makani was also admired by many, though, with her olive complexion, dark, dark brown hair, and startlingly, almost black, deep blue eyes. Their other friend was Aster, a satyr, whose father was Grover, the chosen one of the Wild God Pan before he died. Aster had a gift that he inherited from his father, but was made more effective in his case. Anything that was originally of Pan, was attracted to Aster, and if it was within a 25-mile-radius of him, it was required to do anything he wished. Although Aster was gifted with this amazing ability, he still tended to be immature at times.

Makani daydreamed about Camp Half-Blood. She still remembered finding out about it, and at the same time meeting her first monster…

**Flashback**

"But Aeolus, she is only six, she cannot possibly attract monsters already, can she?" Olina asked worriedly.

"Actually, she can at any age, and now that she knows she is a half blood she will attract more monsters than necessary," responded Aeolus, "She must go to Camp Half-Blood. If you want her to survive, which I know you do, you must let her go during the summer, there she will be safe from monsters."

As Olina and Aeolus continued their argument, Makani had gotten distracted. Unaware that the approaching cheerleader was a dangerous empousa, she had walked right up to the girl and asked her for her name. The empousa at once scooped her up and tried to walk away. Knowing that she had made a mistake and she was in danger, 6-year-old Makani had kicked and screamed, the terror inside her took control, and all of a sudden the wind came. Wrapping Makani in a small bundle of protection, one wind took her from the arms of the empousa and brought her back to her terrified mother and surprised and angry father. Another wind quickly swept up the empousa, much less gently than the other wind with Makani, and dropped her into the ocean, where the empousa had disintegrated. At that, her mother had gasped again and said,

"I believe you now Aeolus, but should anything happen to her, I will blame it on you, and you alone."

"She will be perfectly safe," Aeolus reassured her, "Although, I didn't think she would be so powerful. Also, they may have to build a new cabin for her, because there is no Aeolus cabin…"

**End of Flashback**

And now she was 15, almost 16, and almost in her 10th summer at Camp Half-Blood. She loved Camp Half-Blood. It was the one place where she, Leilani, and Aster all fit in. She studied her necklace, Kiwine, yet again. It had a beautiful design made to look like the rolling wind over an island. It held the power to turn into a celestial bronze throwing knife when she said Zephyrus, the name of her favorite wind, the west wind and bringer of light spring and early summer breezes. The knife was only able to affect monsters, half bloods, and gods, because it was made of celestial bronze. Her father had given it to her for her 12th birthday, and every time she threw it, it reappeared at her neck in necklace form. The knife suited her perfectly because she could use the winds to ensure perfect accuracy for every shot she took, and although she was almost as good with a bow and arrows as throwing knives, she preferred the throwing knife because it was easy to carry even if it wasn't Kiwine. At Camp Half-Blood, no one could equal her accuracy and speed with the throwing knives, and only the Hunters and some of the Apollo cabin could equal and beat her at bow and arrows. But even so, Camp Half-Blood felt like _home_ to everyone it was home to for the whole year or just the summer. She couldn't _wait_ to get back and catch up with everyone! "I think I'll start with the Aphrodite cabin," she mused, "They always have good gossip…"


	4. Camp HalfBlood

**After the last day of school at Maki's house…**

Makani, Leilani, and Aster stood by the curb in front of Maki's house. Makani tapped her foot impatiently, as a restless wind blew around the three friends.

"Will you please stop it?" Aster asked, annoyed, "Your wind is making the tree nymphs mad. They don't exactly like the scratchy noise their dead leaves make in the wind. The three hags will get here soon enough."

"Sorry," Makani replied, although her foot didn't stop tapping, and the wind didn't stop blowing, "I really want to get to camp!"

**At camp…**

Once Maki, Leilani, and Aster arrived at Camp Half-Blood, courtesy of the three hags, she first went to her cabin.

"Ah, home sweet home." She sighed. Although she loved being with her mom back in Oahu, she still considered Camp Half-Blood her true home. After all, this was where she fit in, where people didn't stare at her when the winds rampaged around her when she was angry, where she could practice fighting and not worry about the other person getting hurt.

"Maki! Come ON! I've been waiting forEVER!" Maki's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from outside.

"Lizzie!" she shouted back, and ran outside to hug her friend. Lizzie was a year-round camper at Camp Half-blood. Tall, blond, and slender, she was a true daughter of Aphrodite, and loved to gossip even more than Maki did.

"Come on, bow and arrow practice is in five minutes!" Lizzie exclaimed, "Lets go!" And Maki was promptly dragged off towards the practice arena amidst a loud chattering of the latest gossip from Lizzie.

When they arrived at the arena, Lizzie led her towards the room where the equipment was stored. They grabbed a bows and arrows and moved to leave the room. As they were almost out the door, Maki stumbled, and fell, knocking down a boy who looked about her own age with black hair, tanned skin, and reddish-green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault." The boy said, getting to his feet, and helping her up. "Oh, have we met before? I'm Oliver, son of Apollo, I arrived here a couple of months ago. And you are…"

"Maki," she answered quickly, "I'm so sorry I knocked you down. Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Oliver replies, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Maki!" Lizzie exclaimed, glancing at her watch decorated with hearts, "We better be going, or we'll be late for class!"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of keeping you." Oliver steps aside, "Have fun!"

Maki and Lizzie walk away, and a little while later while they are warming up for class and shooting at practice targets. Maki asks, "Wait, who was he?"

"Weren't you listening silly?" Lizzie laughs, "That's Oliver, he's been here for a couple of months now, and he's Apollo's son. He plays the guitar at dinner. He's really good, you should listen to him play," she giggles, "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? I think he likes you…"

"Nonsense!" Maki exclaims, and punches Lizzie's arm playfully, "Why would he like ME, he's only even seen me once. You're hallucinating."

"Daughters of Aphrodite are never wrong about THAT sort of thing! You just wait and see," Lizzie promised.


End file.
